Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device and method for removing an offset from a signal during a startup sequence and during normal operation of a MEMS device.
Description of the Related Art
Micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) sensors are integrated into many different types of consumer electronic devices, such as in cell-phones, tablets, and game controllers to name a few. Analog reading circuitry is coupled to the MEMS sensors to process the movement or other parameters detected by the MEMS sensors. Typically, an output of the analog reading circuitry is non-zero even when an input signal is zero. An offset is introduced by the MEMS sensor and sometimes by the reading circuitry. Many known systems remove this offset with a low-pass filter.